My Bloody Valentine
by Harmony Potter
Summary: Somebody loves Harry a lot. So much they would kill for him. A song fic to 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. I know its been done before, but read it anyway. Rated R for character death and language


Title: My Bloody Valentine  
  
Author: Harmony Granger  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R(just in case) for character death and language  
  
I know its been done before, but who cares? If you couldn't tell by now I am not J.K Rowling and do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to her. I would also like to note that I don't own the song 'My Bloody Valentine' either, that belongs to Good Charlotte. Ever since I got the Good Charlotte cd i've always wanted to write a fic to it and I've finally got off my lazy ass and got to writing it. In conclusion, no copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue me. You wouldn't get very much out of it anyway.  
  
Anyway, im done rambling now....on to the fic  
  
"Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life"  
  
I've been in love with you for the longest time. I love your green eyes, and the way they light up when you laugh. I love your hair even though its wild and hard to tame, but what I love the most about you is how your willing to give people a second chance and they way you trust people unconditionally. I love the feeling that grows in the pit of my stomach when you look at me, touch me. When I finally realized I'd really been in love with you all these years I knew I would do anything to get you.  
  
"I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time"  
  
I saw you walking with Ron, your boyfriend of one year. I felt my blood beginning to boil. It should be me who's hand is holding yours. It should be me who makes you smile like that. You disappear around a corner and I follow, wanting to know where you are going.  
  
"Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight"  
  
You walk into a restaurant and I sit there and watch the door until you come out again. You both look content and I can feel my heart breaking. I know I have to do something about Ron soon. I went back to my house to make a plan, but before I did that I called you on your cell phone to see if you wanted to do something later.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Harry..." your voice makes me feel weak in the knees  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, you know, because its been awhile since we've done anything together." please say yes, please.  
  
"Alright, that sounds good" yes!  
  
"Ok, come by my house about 9:00"  
  
"How about 10 instead, Ron and me still have some things to do today" grrr...  
  
"Ok, bye Harry"  
  
"bye"  
  
"There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time~*~  
  
I watched from the bushes as a few aurors began searching around Ron's house. They looked so hard, but found no sign of who did this. I laughed to myself until I heard my phone ring.  
  
"He's dead"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"He's dead" sob  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"Ron" another sob  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, the aurors came but they don't know how it happened. All they know is that someone killed him" silence  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"Can I come over to your house now, I was going to leave soon anyway but the Aurors called. I don't really feel like being alone right now"  
  
"Sure come over right now"  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"bye" hahaha. I smiled to myself and ran as fast as I could home so you wouldn't arrive before me.  
  
"Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight"  
  
Tonight  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you"  
  
~**Flashback**~ When I got of the phone with you I watched you both get into Ron's car. I went to my house to make my plan. When I was done I sat outside your house and waited. I watched Ron drop you off and after that I followed him home and watched him walk into his house. The light in his bedroom turned on and I observed him getting ready for bed, that stupid grin plastered on his face. He wouldn't be smiling much longer. I waited for him to fall asleep before I entered his bedroom through the open window. Slowly I crept, not making a sound. I stood over his bed and looked down at him, pulling the knife out from my jacket. He must have heard me because he opened his eyes suddenly. I smiled when I saw the fear in his eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Killing you", I said, moving forward and grabbing his throat. I pushed him down till he was lying flat on the bed.  
  
"Do you have any last words?"  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk Weasel, that's not very nice. Now im going to have to make it even more painful", I grabbed my knife and put it up to his throat.  
  
"Don't please, stop" He was starting to sob, this is even better!  
  
"Sorry, but you have the one thing I really want and im going to have to get rid of you for it" I slit his throat, mezmerized by all the blood flowing from the wound.  
  
"Harry" He whispered as I felt his body go stiff, I knew he was dead. ~**End Flashback**~  
  
I was sitting on my couch when you came to the door. I opened it and you came running into my arms. I held you for hours while you sobbed and sobbed into my shoulder. When it seemed like there were no more tears inside your body you looked me in the eyes  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here for me" you're so beautiful...even when you're sad  
  
"Its no problem", I looked deep into your green eyes and saw a flicker of light. I took my chances and leaned in slowly and press my lips against yours. To my surprise you didn't pull away, but deepened the kiss. We kissed for awhile before you got tired and fell asleep, your hand holding mine. A smile on your face, because of me. Just like it should be.  
  
"Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight"  
  
The end. 


End file.
